


Farewell

by DaddyAshton



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyAshton/pseuds/DaddyAshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All semi decent things might end at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

~~Listen, it's just...~~

~~hello..~~

~~it's not you, it's.. me~~

~~hey, um, old friends....~~

 

I... don't know how to do this. I've tried to  write this notice a million times but it feels so awkward. I've got to get this out there though. I feel like this account isn't the best reflection of myself. Though I haven't actually posted in ~~forever~~ a while, I do still use this account. Often. I bookmark, I leave comments, I am the most generous giver of kudos. But every time I sign on, I feel like this account has fallen into disarray, and now it's just gotten to the point where it's too much. My bookmarks are a mess, I don't really use my pseuds (so I have deleted them) and my username is a gross tribute to a fandom I'm not even really a part of any more. So alas,  ~~oh god here it is...~~ I'm breaking up with this account. I'm moving on to bigger and brighter. It's not you, it's me. 

I apologize for leaving my works hanging (I never did, and never  _will_ write those sequels), and I thank those of you who read me for indulging my work. 

Not that I think anyone will care, by the way, but I will still be hanging around this site, possibly writing but mostly lurking & leaving kudos in my wake.. just not here. My new account is called [Fanfaire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfaire/pseuds/Fanfaire), and I invite you to leave me messages & fangirl with me there. No hard feelings if you don't, though. 

 

With Love, ~~DaddyAshton~~


End file.
